


Introducing Robin Foster: The Train Ride and Meeting the Old Lady

by Myst222007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazon, Damsel in Distress, Damsels in Distress, F/F, Lesbian, Non-Consensual Tickling, Nudity, Peril, Tickling, cfnf, lapsitting, naked, naked female, nude female, nude in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst222007/pseuds/Myst222007
Summary: My favorite damsel in distress Robin Foster boards a train in the nude and meets a tall mysterious stranger and serious peril ensues...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Robin Foster is a fictional 18-year old female from the Unending BE Addventure website as is 18-year old Jim McNutt. This was my first commissioned story by my writer "Anonymous" that involved Robin Foster. I will include more in the future. All other characters are OC.

Robin was pissed. She couldn't believe her latest predicament. Whenever she tried to put on ANY type of garment - be it a bra, jeggings, flats, whatever - her body would repel the object as if they were both positive ends of a magnet touching. Except for that silly cone shaped birthday hat. It was hot pink in color and otherwise, looked just like those silly hats you'd see on a child forced to sit facing a corner - only Robin's hat was much smaller; say 5 inches tall or so.

Robin "Princess" Foster was a young, hot blonde of upper class privilege. She could have any man she wanted (and probably a few women too, if she swung that way [she didn't; she was straight as an arrow]) but this was too much. 

"When bad things happen to me, why am I always either naked or wearing a string bikini? Did someone cast a magic spell on me? Or did Jim sneak something into my beer last night? Maybe it was one of his perverted serums that demagnetize people so that they repel clothing???"

Whatever the cause, Robin left her front door seeking answers in nothing but her tiny little birthday hat and her birthday suit. All 5 foot 4 inches of her. Her day only got worse; she was furious to see that her car wouldn't start. Maybe if she had taken it for all those oil changes like her dad told her to, this wouldn't be happening. And of course, her parents were both at work, leaving her without any other vehicles to choose from. Public transportation it is, she thought to herself. 

Standing on the platform waiting for the next train, Robin was thankful for the weather; it was in the middle of the hot, humid summer and if one were to go nude in public, this would be the time to do it. She was even getting used to all the stares, cat calls, and pictures being snapped of her from other people using their smartphones. Worrying about it wasn't going to change anything. Robin decided that maybe riding on the train would clear her mind; give her a chance to come up with a plan. Maybe go find Jim first? He would know what to do (hell, he might even be the CAUSE of her being naked)? Or visit her big brother Frank in Silver City (which was 2 hours away)? Or maybe stop by the University Labs and ask her egg head scientist friend Erica what to do about it? She just didn't know what to do. The only thing she DID know was that a good long ride on the train might give her clarity and focus.

As the train finally arrived, Robin and the other passengers boarded onto the train car. She couldn't believe how jam packed it was but then remembered that there was a ball game going on in the city as well as about 3 other summer fests. The passengers continued to gawk and stare and mothers were seen covering the eyes of their children as Robin walked down the crowded aisle. Holding onto a hanging strap with the other standing passengers, Robin found herself standing next a tall (probably about 5 feet 11 inches if she were to guess) older lady wearing a conservative long business dress outfit and matching pumps. She looked to be somewhere in her mid-60s, wearing horn rimmed glasses, and a short conservative haircut. The tall older lady glanced down at Robin and gave her a warm smile, amused to find herself on a subway train standing next to a naked girl. 

Finally at one of the stops, a seat opened up us a passenger got up to leave. Giving her long creaky old legs a well deserved rest from standing, the old woman sat in the open spot and offered Robin a seat on her lap. Robin declined but the tall lady insisted and wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Robin perched herself on the old lady's lap so that her back was up against the old lady's chest and they were facing the same direction - it was really the only choice given how crowded the train was. What was Robin going to do for the next hour or so on this train ride? At least she brought her bag with her.


	2. The Old Lady Plays With Robin Foster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless stated otherwise, all characters are 18 and over (and fictional). This was written by the Uber talented Queen of Fanfiction literature, Hikari Cosplay @ https://www.deviantart.com/hikari-cosplay

The first five minutes of the ride ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace. The old woman's lap was hardly considered comfortable considering how bony her legs were but it was far better than standing. Sitting on the old woman's lap was not only going to save her feet from hurting but it also acted as a safety net. No one would be able to sneakily try to cop a feel without the grandma noticing and she highly doubted there were any mongrels brave enough to touch her out of risk that the old lady might alert the cops. No one was going to bother a naked girl sitting on a kind, od lady’s lap. This was the perfect time for her to clear her head, steady her breathing, and then plan her next move. 

The longer Robin sat on the train, the less people stared at her. Their phones had already snapped plenty of photos of her and they had already seen everything she had to offer, from her perky breasts to her tight ass. The initial shock over seeing a hot, naked girl was wearing off and they were starting to mind their own business. The blonde, of course, couldn't help but wonder what all was going through the minds of every person on this train. The teenage boys were probably excited and even aroused over the sight of her voluptuous body while the teenage females seethed with jealousy over the fact she was getting so much attention for her glorious body. The parents were undoubtedly stressing out over their younger children witnessing something so erotic at such a young age while the middle aged men were focusing their attention on other things, praying that nobody else noticed their massive boner inside their pants. Some of the passengers had probably come to the conclusion that Robin was a porn star and maybe there were hidden cameras on standby until she was ready to start her next scene. Not many pornos took place on a train but Robin had to admit that she certainly looked the part. Her makeup was as flawlessly applied as usual and her pussy had been neatly shaved the night before. She wondered just how many boys were getting hard just thinking that the train might soon be full of slutty models that were ready for some Triple-X action in public. If that’s what they were hoping for then they’d be in for a major disappointment when they discovered Robin’s legs weren’t going to open for anyone that day. 

But whether they believed she was a pornstar or a simple nudist, no one on the train had the guts to speak to Robin directly or even ask where her clothes were. She preferred it that way, if she were being honest. There was no way she could explain to anyone that her life was slowly turning into a chapter of the Harry Potter book series since clothes refused to stay on her. She would have been overjoyed if she could have reached her destination without having to endure a conversation with anyone. 

The old lady, however, had other plans for her. 

"Where are you headed to, sweetie?" The old lady asked, her voice soft yet somewhat raspy as if she had been a chain smoker for years. 

Robin really wasn't in the mood to talk. Even so, the woman had been nice enough to let her perch down atop of her and ignoring her would have been incredibly rude. 

"My friend's house," was all she replied. She still hadn't exactly decided which "friend" she was going to visit first but that wasn't any of the old hag's business. 

The old lady broke out into a grin but Robin couldn't see it since she was facing forward. "A friend's house? Why, that sounds just lovely! Is your friend naked, too?" 

Well, this conversation got awkward quickly! "No," the blonde replied. She hoped that giving her a short answer would be enough of an indication that she wasn't really in the mood to talk so the lanky woman wouldn't press her any further. 

Approximately four seconds later, the old lady decided to keep the conversation going. "So is walking around naked in public a new thing k1ds like to do these days?" She wasn't getting the hint that Robin didn't want to talk so this time Robin decided to just shrug her shoulders and not say anything. Maybe that would let her know just how disinterested she was in having a conversation right now. 

It didn't. "I remember when I used to hang out in my house and my backyard naked with my friends when I was your age," the old woman chuckled as memories of the past fluttered through her mind. "We really didn't have any shame back then and being in the nude just felt so refreshing. Even to this day I still feel more comfortable in my birthday suit then I do in anything else. The second I get home, I always kick my pants off and rip off my shirt before I do anything else. I'm never truly myself unless I'm naked." 

Robin shuddered at the thought of the old lady being nude. That was definitely a mental image she could have gone without. "That's nice," Robin choked out and the sarcasm in her voice couldn't have been more obvious. 

 

The ole' dingbat, however, had no idea just how mocking the blonde's tone had been and kept going. “Speaking of birthday suit, is it your birthday today, sweetiepie?” 

With all the commotion from earlier, Robin had almost forgotten the small hat atop of her head. “It was yesterday,” she replied in a flat tone. 

The old lady let out a loud laugh that caused a few people to glance in their direction. “You’re in your birthday suit on your birthday—how marvelous!”

There was absolutely nothing humorous about Robin’s predicament. Walking around nude in public was a disaster just waiting to happen. It was a miracle she hadn’t been assaulted or even raped yet by disgusting pigs that couldn’t control their sexual desires around a naked girl. Not only that, Robin was also going to have to deal with the fact that her pictures were going to be floating around cyberspace from now until the end of time. Being known as the “Naked Girl” in town wasn’t exactly how Robin had wanted to leave her mark on the world. 

The old lady, however, was loving every second of Robin’s decision to parade around nude since she hadn’t the slightest clue that it really wasn’t her decision to not wear clothes. “I love your courage, you little cutie! It takes a lot of strength and bravery for a girl to face the world in all her glory. As for me, I appreciate nudity of all kinds and I wish everyone would embrace their natural state. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a nudist myself. I love hanging out at nude beaches and I tend to spend time with like-minded individuals who are also more relaxed when they're undressed."

The only thing Robin could do now was hope that if she kept her mouth shut and ignored everything she said then maybe the beanpole would quit talking. Didn't she realize just how awkward Robin felt and how having a conversation like this wasn't helping her anxiety at all?!

"You know," the old lady continued, "I have a daughter that looks just like you. No, really! You two are a splitting image of each other!" She was smiling brighter than ever as the wrinkles on her face began to stretch. She brought up on of her hands to stroke Robin's golden locks, brushing her fingers through it and making Robin shiver nervously. "Why, you have the same hair and everything!" 

Robin leaned forward a bit, hoping the old lady would realize just how much she hated having her hair played with. The only people that were allowed to touch Robin's hair were her beauticians and boyfriends. Irritation began to bubble up in her chest as the old lady combed her fingers through her hair as if she were brushing a Barbie doll. “Do you mind?!” Robin hissed out through gritted teeth, giving up all attempts on being polite towards the elderly woman. 

“Oh, my apologies!” The old lady chuckled, releasing Robin’s hair from the entrapment of her grimy fingers. “I couldn’t help myself. You just look so much like my precious Sophia that I just couldn’t help myself. Sophia was always such a sweet, affectionate girl. I haven’t seen her in such a long time. She ended up marrying a man I didn’t approve of and moved overseas. She won’t respond to my e-mails or calls….Oh, I do hope she’s okay.” 

The old lady, despite having just been snapped at for touching the blonde’s hair without permission, began to hug the petite girl close to her chest. Her scrawny arms wrapped around Robin’s waist, embracing her tightly as she nuzzled her nose into the back of her neck. Her hot, steamy breath tickled Robin’s bare flesh and goosebumps began to dance up and down along her arms. Robin most certainly did not ask to hear this lady’s tragic backstory nor did she appreciate the unexpected hug she was receiving from listening to her. Even so, the old woman continued to babble on as if Robin had been begging to hear more. 

“I never meant to push my daughter away! I loved her so much! She was so sweet, beautiful, and intelligent in so many ways. I always knew she was much better than John and deserved to marry a king and not some broke auto salesman who was swimming in debt from his previous marriage!” The old lady let out a long, melancholic sigh as she kept her face buried against Robin’s bare shoulders now. “I refused to give her my blessing so she eloped and moved to Europe. Oh, how I miss her every day!” 

No longer wanting to sit on the lap of an obviously deranged woman, Robin began to push herself up in attempts to start standing. The old lady, however, kept her arms secured around Robin’s waist and refused to let her up. In fact, the more Robin struggled, the tighter her grip became. She could feel the air being sucked out of her lungs from the beanpole’s vicelike grip. Despite being as skinny and durable as a wooden stick, this woman was quite strong and showed no signs of letting Robin get up for anything. The eyes of the other nearby passengers couldn’t help but wander over to the naked girl squirming around on the old lady’s lap but nobody interfered. The people sitting beside them even began to scoot away to put some distance in between themselves and the struggling blonde. It was clear that Robin was being held against her will but they all decided to stay out of it and didn’t want to get involved in any fashion.

“E-Excuse me! Can you please stop hugging me so tightly?!” Robin was nearly gasping for air as the lady continued to squeeze the life out of her. “Pl-Please?! I can’t breathe!” 

Only when Robin said “please” did the lady loosen her grip. Sweet, savory oxygen seeped into her swollen lungs as Robin panted heavily. 

“Oh, goodness! My apologies!” The old lady gasped. “I didn’t mean to hug you so tightly! It’s just that you and my daughter smell awfully similar so I got a little carried away. You’re just so alike in looks and smell that it was hard for me to keep myself from hugging you!” 

Now that Robin was finally able to breathe, she decided to speak. “It’s fine…I just think I should stand for the rest of the way.” After everything she had dealt with so far, Robin believed that Sophia running off to a different country to get away from her mother was probably the best decision she could ever make. It was clear this woman had more than just a few screws in her head loose. If she had known just how crazy she was, she never would have accepted the offer to sit in her lap! 

“Oh, dear. I didn’t mean to frighten you by suddenly squeezing you like that. I promise I won’t do it again! Please accept my apology!” The loony lady blurted out. Even after everything, she was still clearly holding Robin hostage in her lap. Although she was no longer suffocating her, her arms were still neatly fastened across Robin’s waist as if she were acting as a seatbelt for the blonde. At this rate, Robin was going to have to quite literally pry her sticky fingers apart to get her to let go of her. 

“Apology accepted,” Robin grumbled, shifting her round ass around a bit as she tried to wiggle out of her lady’s grasp. “But I would still like to stand.” 

“Oh, but isn’t it more comfortable to sit?” The old lady gave her a sweet, innocent smile as if she had no idea just how disturbed Robin was at that moment. 

Robin furiously shook her head. “No! It’s not comfortable! Look, I don’t know you and you’re touching me too much. So please just let me up!” She spat, continuing to try to get up, only to be held back down by the woman’s arms. Why wasn’t anyone around helping her up?! The seat directly beside them was already vacant as the other passenger that had once been sitting there decided to get up and leave. Robin had been too distracted by trying to escape the lean bean’s clutches to realize that there were plenty of seats open now on the train so there was absolutely no need for her to sit on the giraffe’s lap any longer. 

“Hm, now that you mention it, we haven’t properly introduced ourselves yet. My name is Nelda and I’m a retired kindergarten teacher. What’s your name, darling?” The old lady—Nelda—was now trying to exchange pleasantries as if she hadn’t just tried to suffocate Robin to death with her fearsome snuggling. Just how dense was this woman?! Her head was emptier than a jar of air and Robin was certain this old broad was going to be the death of her. 

“Are you deaf or something?! I said to let me go!” Robin demanded as she finally decided to be a bit more forceful with the woman. It just wasn’t getting through to her that she wanted to be left alone so Robin didn’t have too much of a choice now. 

The woman frowned as she tried to think of ways to ease Robin’s stress so she would be more comfortable sitting on her lap. “Well, snugglebuns, if sitting on my lap is just so dreadfully uncomfortable, why don’t I make it a little more relaxing for you? Here, my darling Sophia always loved my massages so I’d be happy to give you one!” 

“A massage?! I don’t want a massage! I want to be let go!” Robin shouted as all of her patience was suddenly wiped away. 

A massage?! The crazy crone had to be either completely out of her mind or was simply attempting to make a joke. Robin knew the woman wasn't all there but surely she didn't actually think a massage of all things would make this situation any better, did she?! But when Robin felt her tree-branch fingers begin to squeeze her shoulders in an intimate gesture, kneading her bare skin as if it were a pile of dough, Robin knew she was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. 

A massage was the last thing in the world Robin wanted but Nelda was rubbing her shoulders and back in a slow, sensual gesture. “For the love of god will you please stop?!” She snapped. She kept the volume of her voice as low as she possibly could while still maintaining a sharp bite to her tone. She really didn’t want to bring any more attention their way but several eyes were already upon them, watching their every move. Although Robin “Princess” Foster normally loved being the center of attention everywhere she went, she was beyond humiliated that all these people on this train were watching this old lady feel up on her. For the first time in her life, she just wanted to be swallowed up by a giant hole in the floor, never to be seen by society again. 

Nelda ignored her pleas to cease her massaging and began to dig her elongated fingers into Robin’s hips. She massaged her waist and even the cheeks of her ass, and Robin could feel an embarrassed blush creeping its way up to her cheeks. 

“You have got to stop this instant!” Robin hissed again, this time a little louder in hopes the woman would realize she wasn’t playing around. Unfortunately, Nelda was humming loudly to herself and pretending that she didn’t hear the younger girl’s feisty words at all. She kept rubbing her backside before trailing her hands up her back and working on her shoulders again.

“Don’t you feel nice and relaxed now? I’ve been told I have magic fingers!” Nelda declared, causing Robin to groan out loudly in frustration. 

The train was about to reach its next stop and Robin decided she had no choice but to make a run for it once she found the chance. Nelda wasn’t going to stop her inappropriate touching so Robin needed to book it out of there unless she wanted to get violated some more by the pesky broad. The farther away she got from the old bat, the better.

Nelda had stopped feeling up the blonde’s shoulders and started massaging her thighs. Her fingers kept roaming over the smooth planes of her toned legs, feeling them up and down, and Robin resisted the urge to scream. Her frisky hands kept squeezing the inside of her thighs and her finger tips were getting way too close to the area in between her legs. 

Robin wanted to rear back her elbow and knock the wind right out of the old lady’s lungs for getting so close to touching her pussy. She had purposely kept her legs tightly clamped together throughout the entire train ride so no one could sneak a peek at her pink inner flower, but Nelda kept using her hands to slowly pry them open as if she were trying to have access to what was in between.

The tip of one of Nelda’s fingertips brushed against her shaven folds and Robin let out a loud, audible gasp. “If you touch me down there, I swear I will—“

“Down where?” Nelda asked innocently. “Here?”

As if she were purposely trying to taunt the blonde upon her lap, Nelda quickly dipped one of her fingers in between Robin’s slick depths. She barely brushed past her clitoris which made Robin shriek loudly in a panic. The wheels of the train, however, were far louder than her scream as it screeched against the rails while coming to a complete stop.

Nelda had just stroked Robin’s succulent blossom and even flicked at her clitoris and was acting as if it were the most normal thing in the whole world. Unable to stomach another second on that train, Robin gulped nervously as she waited for her chance to flee.

The train came to a complete stop and the doors slowly slid open to reveal the freedom that was waiting for Robin on the other side. She jumped up from the lady's lap as fast as a speeding bullet since Nelda’s arms were no longer draped across her to keep her seated.

She was so close to ending this dreadful nightmare. Just a few more steps and Robin could be far away from Nutty Nelda! Sadly, Robin didn’t even get to reach the door before a flood of people pushed their way into the car and packed themselves tightly inside like sardines. Robin was instantly pushed back by the onslaught of passengers that crammed inside and she found herself trapped in between a hoard of sweaty bodies. 

She could hear people talking about her since she was the only naked girl on the train and she could even feel the hands of curious passengers feeling her up. They were just like Nelda and using any excuse to touch the exposed body of a sexy young woman. Robin was completely defenseless as she felt rough hands squeeze her ass and brush up against her breasts, playing it off as if it were nothing more than an accident. She felt more violated at that moment she did when Nelda touched her lady bits and the urge to cry was growing stronger by the second. 

A hand reached for Robin's wrist and before the blonde could put up a fight, she was being slung back down onto the dreaded lap she had just escaped from. It was rush hour. Robin should have known better than to think she could squeeze her way through the sea of passengers and run to safety. 

Being stranded back on Nelda’s lap was both a blessing and a curse. She was almost relieved to not have to be trapped in between different men that thought it was perfectly okay to grope a teenager but she also knew that Nelda’s hands were just as capable of sexual assault as well. 

What would be worse—getting groped by the hands of several men that pretended to “accidentally” squeeze her ass cheeks or get a massage by one mischievous old lady? 

With a heavy sigh, Robin succumbed to her fate. If she were being honest, getting groped by a grandma wasn’t nearly as bad as being assaulted by big, burly men. She’d just take her chances sitting on Nelda’s lap and wait for the next stop. 

"There's no need to put up such a fuss!" Whispered out a raspy voice against Robin's ear. "It's going to be a long ride so just relax and let ole' Nelda make you feel good!" 

Oh, god. That sounded way more erotic than it needed to be. In seconds, the lady's hands were flung right back to Robin's shoulders as they attempted to rub her shoulders once more. Her fingers were so long and bony so having her digits dig into her tense muscles was far from enjoyable; the complete opposite of her trips to a spa where her favorite handsome masseuse always lulled her to sleep with his majestic hands. Nelda was being even more forceful than before, probably as punishment for Robin’s futile escape attempt. 

"Stop! That hurts!" Robin begged as she reached out to try to swat at Nelda's persistent hands. 

"Sorry! I've been told I can be a little too rough at times," the gray haired woman replied as she began to gently stroke Robin's thin arms up and down slowly with her palms. The tenderness of Nelda's hands caused the hairs to stick up on Robin's arms, and she loathed every second of it. Not to mention the fact that her nudity had unsurprisingly drawn the attention of every new passenger aboard the train. Cell phones were being whipped out left and right as they ogled the busty blonde who was now getting felt up by a woman who was almost three times her age. 

A young couple in particular that was sitting a few feet away from them couldn't tear their eyes off Robin. "Isn't public nudity illegal?" The woman whispered loudly to her husband.

"Maybe they're shooting some kind of film? A pornography, perhaps?" He replied back, not even adjusting the volume of his voice in case the nude girl in question could hear. She heard him, all right. As did every other passenger sitting nearby! 

“A porno?! How exciting!” Giggled a young boy who couldn’t have been older than twelve or thirteen. 

“I would certainly love to be involved!” Said another teenage boy to his friend.

One lady standing nearby wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Who wants to watch a porn involving an older lady?!" 

A creepy old man standing almost directly next to Robin licked his lips as he stared hungrily at Robin's body. He didn't care who was witness him ogle the younger girl's deliciously bare body as his pants grew tighter with his sudden erection. He was talking to himself as if all the chatter amongst different people on the train were directed at him. "I would watch that girl get fucked by anyone. Young, old, pretty, ugly...It wouldn't matter as long as I got to see that blonde get it nice and rough." 

Robin tried to ignore him but he kept his eyes feasted on her large tits. She could feel his lecherous gaze burning into her skin and her stomach churned uncomfortably and she had the sudden urge to vomit all over the floor. She hated sitting on Nelda's lap but she hated being the source of everyone's perverted imagination as she remained nude even more. 

“Excuse me, sir, but that is my granddaughter you’re referring to. Back off,” Nelda sneered, giving the perverted old man the coldest glare she could muster up. He quickly turned his gaze away and shuffled towards the opposite end of the train. Robin sighed in relief as she watched him stagger away and for a split second she was grateful for Nelda’s presence. What if that man had followed her back to Jim’s house? What if he planned to attack her the moment she got off the train? At least being with Nelda let the more suspicious passengers on the train know that Robin was not alone and they were in big trouble if they got any weird ideas about touching her.

“Thank you,” Robin whispered quietly to Nelda, genuinely appreciative over the fact she had stood up for her. 

“That’s what I’m here for!” Nelda reassured her with a smile. Being with Nelda wouldn’t have been all that bad if she would just stop touching her.

Nelda wasn't showing any signs of stopping her sensual massage at all. She kept rubbing Robin's arms up and down at an agonizingly slow pace and Robin kept silent, forcing herself to endure the torment for the time being. She didn't want to put up too much of a fight and draw even more unwanted attention to herself so she kept her eyes focused on her own lap, blocking out everything else. Soon this would all be nothing more than just a bad memory and she could revert the effects of her body's reaction to clothes and everything would go back to normal. She would never have to see Nelda ever again after this and she could pretend that none of this ever happened. 

"You know, you have the exact same figure as Sophia. Even these are identical!" Nelda cooed out as she scooped both of Robin's luscious mounds in her wrinkly hands, holding them up as if they were a prize to be marveled at. 

Robin gasped as the woman had the audacity to cup her tits. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

She hadn't meant to scream and draw even more attention their way but abruptly being groped by an old woman wasn't exactly something she could keep quiet about. Nelda squeezed them tightly, roaming her palms all over her giant jugs so she could get a good feel. 

"Hm, now that I think about it, yours might be a little bit bigger than hers. What size bra do you wear? A D-cup? A DD-cup? Maybe even bigger?!" 

Nelda was just as bad as all the dirty old men on this train! Robin tried to leap up from her lap but her breasts were being fondled so roughly as if they were nothing more than a pair of bean bags. Nelda kept Robin's ass planted on her thighs and didn't let her up so she could continue feeling her up as if it were no big deal. 

"How dare you touch me! Let me up this instant!" Robin shrieked loudly, not even caring who was watching them at this point. Nelda was now pinching and plucking at her rosy nipples, making them grow nice and perky. 

"Don't make a scene. I'm only comparing you to Sophia," the giraffe snickered, finding absolutely no harm in her actions at all. "It's perfectly normal for females to touch each other like this. Plus, they're just so nice and soft that I can't help myself!" 

Robin continued to scream as the old lady pinched her sensitive nipples even harder, and her ass kept grinding harder and harder into Nelda's pelvis the more she squirmed around. 

Everyone on the train watched the scene unfold with great interest. Some were laughing, some were horrified, but most were simply shocked. 

"See? I told you it was a porno!" A male college student said aloud to his friends. He was way too excited about this as he rubbed his hands together diabolically, waiting to see what goodies the old lady had in her bag. Would she bust out a 10-inch dildo? Did she have nipple clamps and vibrators? Either way, he couldn't wait to see just what all was in store for the sexy slut. 

This was getting bad. No one was going to help Robin out of her predicament since they all thought this was staged. They all thought Robin was just some actress in a porno and believed they were all getting some sort of a free show. The louder she screamed, the more amused the passengers were. It also didn’t help that Nelda was laughing hysterically, loving Robin’s reaction as she played with her tits. 

"Let me go this instant or I'm going to call the police for sexual harassment!" Robin shrieked as loudly as she could, both her cheeks and lungs burning from the force of her shout. 

Nelda began to pout over her new friend's threat as she stuck out her lower lip. "Oh no, did I make the little angel mad?" She used a "baby voice" to talk to Robin as if she were a toddler who was throwing a tantrum. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better!" 

Nelda stopped squeezing the breasts in her hands and instead began to rapidly tickle Robin all over. She tickled her waist, her fingers digging into her ribs, and Robin’s screams of terror slowly melted into loud, erratic giggles. 

“S-Stop!” Robin squeaked, trying her best to fight off the woman’s relentless hands. “Th-That tickles!” 

“Of course it does, sweetie! I told you I would make it better!” Nelda chuckled, continuing to poke and prod at Robin’s sides. Her hands danced all over the blonde’s flat tummy, making the poor girl squeal like a piglet as she tickled the air right out of her lungs. 

Robin was gasping for breath as she was thrown into an involuntary fit of hysterical giggles. She was the most ticklish girl in the world and she hated that her body’s defense to being touched all over was to laugh as if it were a consensual act. Nelda’s fingers even wiggled under her arm pits which only served to make Robin laugh harder. 

If this was a legitimate pornography, then it was by the far the strangest one out there on the internet. Plenty of passengers were laughing along with the tickled girl while others filmed it. Robin’s legs were furiously kicking in the air as she frantically tried to get away from Nelda which meant everyone standing within a ten foot radius got to see her lovely peach in all its glory. 

But Robin truly didn’t care who all saw what and what videos would be floating around on the internet. The only thing that mattered was getting Nelda to stop tickling her since she was running out of breath! 

The train was getting closer and closer to its next stop. It was either now or never. Robin could either keep sitting on Nelda’s lap and be tickled to death or make another daring escape. Seeing as how dying from being unable to breathe seemed like a slow and painful way to go, Robin took her chances with getting groped in the crowd and decided to sprint off the old lady’s lap once the train’s wheels grinded to a halt. 

She managed to miraculously leap up from the old hag’s lap and push her way through the tightly packed groups of passengers and make it to the door before it closed. The fresh air of the train station had never smelled so sweet as she nearly jumped onto the concrete platform. 

The doors of the train closed and Robin expelled a heavy sigh of relief as she realized she was finally free from Nelda and her relentless tickling. The blonde looked back at the train as it began to depart to its next stop and she caught a brief glimpse of Nelda waving at her through the window. She could see the woman’s wicked smile gleaming back at her as she mouthed out the words “See you soon” to Robin. 

The naked blonde grimaced with disgusted as she watched the train disappear into the distance. She sincerely hoped Nelda wouldn’t be seeing her soon!


End file.
